


Birds Of A Feather

by Megamadness



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamadness/pseuds/Megamadness
Summary: Whoops my hand slipped and wrote this horrible piece of trash because my friend asked for it. Sorry if it’s unreadable, this is my first fanfic I’ve written.





	Birds Of A Feather

      Every time you heard something from the hall, you would become excited only to realize it wasn’t the person you were looking for. Today your good friend, Oswald Cobblepot, was being released from Blackgate Penitentiary. Part of you was sad to see him go, he was your only friend here and you had grown rather fond of him. That is to say you had developed a small crush on the man. He was always such a gentlemen to you, he was funny and witty, and whenever you were around him you always felt happy. You valued his friendship very much and decided you did not want to possibly ruin what the two of you had if he didn’t return your feelings. The other part of you was happy for him, he was able to rejoin the “elite society” as he always said.

      You were snapped out of your thoughts as you heard footsteps coming down the hall. You quickly jump off the poor excuse for a bed and scampered your way towards the metal bars. You wrapped your hands around the cold metal and did your best to see who it was. A smile appeared on your face as you saw Oswald and a guard walking down the hall. They had given him back his normal clothing and he held a suitcase in his hand.

      As they approached your cell, Oswald turned to the guard and said, “Do excuse me for a moment.” and waddled his way over to you.

  
      “Ozzie! I can’t believe you’re getting out! You must be so excited!”

  
      He chuckled at your enthusiasm, “I very much am.” He lets out a content sigh before saying, “To be able to leave this horrid place and take my place back in society is truly a wonderful feeling, my dear.”

  
      You could feel your cheeks beginning to heat up from the pet name. You wished he’d call you that more often.

  
      “However, I shall miss you a great deal...”

      “Hey! I’ll be out in a couple of months hopefully and then we can go do all things we talked about! We could go to that opera you’ve been dying to see or go to the art gallery.”

      “Perhaps we could visit my aviary when you are freed from this cage.”

      You gave him a small smile, “Yeah we could... I’ll miss you Ozzie. Promise to call me?”

      “Of course.” He cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket. “Until then my dearest (Y/N).” He turned to the guard and said, “Come, the cream of society awaits! A limousine is no doubt at the ready!”

      You watched the two walk away until they were no longer in sight. You let out a sigh before plopping yourself back on the bed.


End file.
